Now Kaoru
by LittleDragon5
Summary: So think Kaoru and the gang, modern times, with a few twists.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Old friends, new faces

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, don't plan on it, just want to flatter those that do. :) Please forgive me if some characters are very OOC.

"Kaoru make sure that you are home right after school today. We have some important guests coming and I want our family to make a good impression."

"Yes Father, I will be home as soon as my legs carry me home." The girl stole a sly glance at her father. "That is unless you'd be willing to allow Sano to give me a ride home?" Kaoru was a sweet natured girl who was as innocent as she looked with ivory skin and gleaming blue eyes, a wide oval face framed by dark ebony hair. Her open heart and blindness to others' pasts allowed her to befriend many people and allow people to attach themselves to her. One such person was her friend Sanosuke Sagara, a young man, a year older than Kaoru who took it upon himself to be her best friend and guardian. Her father disapproved slightly of the friendship since it was known that Sano had once been involved in gangs and still had connects that might be seen as unsavory.

Mr. Kamiya sighed. "That will be fine as long as-" His daughter cut him off

"I'm home before our guests. I get it, no problem." She smiled at her father before jumping up from the breakfast table, "I got to jet, or I'll be late." As she kissed him good-bye she waved to her father, while grabbing her school bag and running out the front door.

---------

"Misao! Hey you, wait up!" I raced through the crowd of people on their daily commute to catch up to my friend Misao. I began to wave my arms as I suddenly felt the sensation of falling. 'This is so great. Not.' I closed my eyes waiting for impact, when instead I felt suspended in air and as I slowly opened my eyes I heard a chuckle.

"Next time watch yourself there 'jou-chan. I don't think the people of this town need to be looking at a Missy Pancake." Sano helped me to my feet.

"Thanks. Can't believe that I fell. Good thing you were there." I smiled at Sano as I watched him blush. Sometimes it paid to kill 'em with kindness.

"Yeah, well… you know." Sano mumbled. Humiliation, another fun thing about being nice.

"Hey, seeing as Misao walked right ahead without sparing a backwards glance want to walk me to school? Wait- where's your jeep?"

"In the shop, somehow the breaks have gone flat. I would have work on them myself, but seeing as I have no time what so ever, I guess that's where it is. And even without the car I would love to walk to school with you." Sano looked at me as I groaned. "What's the matter with you? I took a shower this morning."

"No, for once it's not your stench. Just kidding Sano. It's just that my dad wants me home right after school today and he said that I could get a ride with you. Now I have to make sure that I don't get detention or allow myself to be caught up in extra things." I sighed. "Oh well, let's get through this day and we'll see what happens."

"Kao-chan, that's what everyone loves about you."

I looked up at Misao who waited for us outside the school gate. "What do you mean?"

"She means that persistent attitude, that optimism that sees the silver lining in every rain cloud, basically the cheeriness that is you." By this I was blushing.

"Sano stop it, I get the point." I think that my face was bright red. "Now I just want to get to class."

"Hey Kao, did you hear about the new transfer student?" Misao was turned on full of energy; I could practically see the information she had gotten shifting around in her head.

"No I hadn't. Misao, have you turned into a Melvin?" Sano and I laughed. Misao turned her nose up at us.

"Well, when you're done with the little club meeting come see me for advice.' And she headed off down the hall to our homeroom.

"Maybe that wasn't so nice. I should go apologize. See ya at lunch Rooster head." I took off after Misao.

"Yeah, later 'jou-chan."

----------

I got to the classroom and Misao was sitting in her seat and facing the window, not the door I was standing at. I walked over and took the seat next to her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a Melvin. I just don't understand the sudden interest in needing information about incoming students before the staff or student gives it."

She turned to look at me and rolled her eyes. "Kaoru I am trying to be knowledgeable." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Actually Kao-chan, I saw him and he is a hottie. I think I am in love."

"Don't you mean lust? How could you be in love with someone by just looking at him or her? Besides, what about Sou-chan? I thought you were in love with him?"

"Kaoru!" Misao somehow managed to look as well as sound exasperated. "Soujurio is completely not interested, but this new guy. Well, let's just say that even Megumi is going to want a piece of him."

"Yuck. Well if that's the case then, let her have him. There's no use fighting with her when she wants a guy."

"Whom are we talking about?" Misao and I both looked up.

"Oh hey Megumi. We were talking about you."

"Geeze am I supposed to be flattered?" Megumi smiled. Even though Megumi is totally gorgeous and a slight snob, she a really caring person whose life dream is to be a doctor.

"No." Misao is as blunt as can be. "I was trying to entice Kaoru into asking me about the new guy, even dropping your name as bait, yet she's not biting."

Megumi started to laugh. "You mean to tell me that the little Raccoon girl is showing no interest." She turned her attention to me. "Kaoru you might want to know about this one. He's definitely going to be a source of constant gossip around this school." No sooner had she finished her statement then the bell rang and our teacher entered the room asking for order.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Oh Dads.

Disclaimer: Don't own RK, sorry if characters are OOC.

"Only three more class periods to go and I am home free." I walked to my locker where Sano was waiting for me. "Hey, buddy. What's with the long face?"

Sano's frown deepened as he pointed down the hall at a cloister of girls surrounding something. "That new guy is getting all the attention, even Misao and Megumi are engrossed in him. What is going on in this society?"

"Hmmm. Should I go join them, maybe act like a birdbrain and prey on every cute guy around campus?" I made a move as if I was going to join the group when I turned back to Sano. "Nah, I like my friends, ugly though they may be." The expression on Sano's face was hilarious, a mixture between insulted and proud. I giggled, "Come on baby. I'm starved."

"Coming master." Sano trailed behind me into the cafeteria.

-----------

The final bell rang and the only sighting I had had of the new student was at lunch, which was more like a view of the gaggle of girls rather than the student. I was walking towards the entrance gate to wait for Sano when I got a true glimpse of him. He was tall, taller than Sano, with dark hair. That's all I got to see because at that moment my attention was drawn to a noise behind me.

Sano was groaning. "Not you too Kaoru."

"What? Was that him? I just wanted to know what was causing a big campus ruckus." I looked at my watch. "Sano! I have to be home pronto. Let's get going." We sped walked to my house.

"Do you think that your dad might let this become a regular thing? I know he doesn't think much about my underground friends, but I would feel better knowing that someone was with you every day, accompanying you to and from school." Sano shoved his hands into his pockets. "I mean, why do you live so far away and he doesn't even have someone drive you each day."

I smiled. "Sano, I'm glad you care. But we've gone over this, I told dad I don't want to be driven everywhere. Knowing him he'd probably hire a bodyguard for me if he didn't know how safe this route was. Besides, as for you walking with me I see no problem in it, other than the fact you would have to double back each trip."

"It would be no problem. I like walking with you. It seems like the only time we can talk without Weasel girl butting in or Meg-chan pretending to not be jealous." Sano put his arm around my shoulders. "Also I get to raid your refrigerator, because I know how polite you are with guests."

I shoved his arm off and he laughed. "Yeah right, Rooster boy, you aren't a guest at my house, you're practically a leech. Now let's go inside and hope that our guests aren't here yet." I opened the door and beckoned Sano inside. Near the front door is a closet; I set my book bag and jacket inside. "Dad, we're home!" I called out.

At that moment my dad crossed the hallway entry.

"Welcome home Kaoru. Who's with you? Is that Sano?" Sano came up and stood beside me as my dad began to act as though he hadn't seen Sano in years, rather than just two day. "Well my boy, you sure have grown. Been eating your vegetables? I've told Kaoru many times that if she's just eat everything that was served to her she'd grow strong and tall. Alas it seems as though she doesn't wish to heed her father's wishes."

"Dad, now we all know that's not true. I love all foods, except green cabbage, melons, mangos…" I trailed off, looking at Sano and my dad's face; they both were about to erupt in laughter. "Okay, so maybe I'm a picky eater. Enough about me, tell me about our guests."

"Kaoru, they are going to be here at three-thirty. Now I need you to go up stairs and change into the kimono that Tae set out for you."

"A kimono? I thought that… Okay. Sano, wait for me in the game room. If that is, Dad can Sano hang around for a bit?" I asked hesitantly because I knew something was up, I'm never asked to wear a kimono, not even for family reunions.

"Well," Dad sighed, "I guess it won't hurt any to let Sano meet our guests."

"If it's no problem, sir. I can leave if you'd prefer." Sano shifted uncomfortably.

"No Sano, Dad said you could stay. I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs to my room. On the bed was a beautiful silk kimono. It was silver with blue sakura blossoms scattered all over. The under kimono was plain white. As I ran my hand over the fabric, I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Kaoru-chan? Would you like help with getting dressed?" Our live-in housekeeper, Tae was at the door. Tae knew so much about my family seeing as she was my mother's best friend and had been living with us since I was born. When my mother died Tae took charge and got our lives going again. I love Tae as a second mother.

"I would love that Tae-chan. Do you happen to know why father wants me to wear this? I've never seen it before."

As Tae started to help me dress she answered my question. "It was your mother's, and her mother's before her. The women in your family pass it on as tradition. I think he wants you to wear it seeing as all your other kimonos1 are somewhat unacceptable." I looked over to my closet where my other kimonos hung off to the side, clearly been gone through and found wanting. Looking closer, I noticed little tears and shredding which would have taken a lot of work to repair.

"I guess I see what you mean." I giggled. "I played rough in those didn't I?" I asked pointing towards my closet. Tae looked over and laughed.

"You sure did. We were lucky to find a kimono that hadn't been wore by the infamous Kaoru-chan!" We laughed together and shortly I was dressed and ready to go. I stood in front of my three sided, full-length mirror and looked at my reflection. Tae had tied a white obi around my waist and placed a bright blue ribbon in my hair. I caught my breath at the sight.

"Is that really me?" I looked so innocent, exactly like a little doll. Tae nodded. I looked at the clock on the wall. "I've got to downstairs now. The guests should be here any moment." I gave Tae a hug and headed down stairs.

I could see Sano loitering near the foot of the stairs. I giggled and he looked up. And blinked. Then he rubbed his fists in his eyes. "Is that really you 'jou-chan?"

I smacked him upside the head. "Yes it's really me, Rooster boy." I crossed my arms to create the effect of being pissed off. "But to make you feel better I asked the same thing." I smiled and began to drag Sano to the front room where I could hear my dad talking.

"Ah Kaoru, there you are. Shinomori, let me introduce my daughter Kaoru," I bowed towards the two people standing next to my father. They looked alike; the elder gentleman had dark chestnut hair and was about the same height as my father. The younger, which I assumed was his son, had dark hair like my own, dark icy blue eyes and was tall like Sano. "And this is her friend Sagara Sanosuke." Sano likewise bowed and they bowed back once more. "Kaoru-chan these are our guest. Shinomori and his son Aoshi." We bowed all together this time.

"Well, Kamiya it seems that your daughter is as lovely as her mother once was. Again, my sympathies regarding the late Mrs. Kamiya. Now why don't we get down to business?"

"Yes, let me show you my office. Please come this way." My father and Mr. Shinomori started to my father's office and Aoshi began to follow them.

Mr. Shinomori turned to Aoshi, "No, stay with the others."

"Kaoru, Sano show Aoshi around the house. Show him the dojo and gardens." My father's tone was stern and commanding. It seemed as though he was trying to match the Shinomori family's coldness.

The parents left and I turned to Aoshi. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you allow me to show you around the house?" He nodded his assent and off we went.

1 Okay, so nobody, except for the really rich would have real kimonos in this day and age, but I mean she has to have at least one or two…For her adult day in about two years and some other odd occasion which might arise…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Hasn't this been done before?

Disclaimer: This is the last one. I don't own RK.

After showing him the entire house, I decided to show him our dojo then proceed to the gardens. All of a sudden Sano smashed his fist into his hand. "I know who you are, you're the new kid at school. 'jou-chan this is the jerk everyone's been salivating over." This seemed to stop all further movement.

"Sano! That's not a nice way of saying things." I glared at Sano. "I apologize for my friend's outburst, he's just jealous that all the students, well, mostly all the female students at our school show a preference to you over him."

"Whatever 'jou-chan. It's just because he's new, give it a month, then we'll see who's one with the ladies Kaoru."

"I don't like the attention." I quickly turned my head to catch Aoshi utter the last word of his sentence. His voice was soft as if rarely used.

"It's okay. Like Sano says, hopefully the interest will wear off soon." I giggled, "Although I don't think he'll ever be that popular with 'the ladies' as he refers to them."

Aoshi nodded while Sano glared at me. "So why have you transferred to our school?" For some reason I wanted this boy to open up. I think it was mostly because my voice hurt so much from being the only one talking. Normally the title of endless chatter belonged to Misao.

"My father."

"Is that it? Do you miss your old school? What about your friends?"

"Were the girls cute at your old school?" I whacked Sano for that comment. "You were quizzing him so I thought I might as well ask."

"Whatever. Sorry Shinomori-san for quizzing you. If I ask too much, please tell me. I'm curious.

"I don't normally talk much." Sano and I exchanged glances of bewilderment. Aoshi let a breathless sigh escape his lips. "I assume that I might make an exception. But first let me ask you a few questions."

"I guess that's fair. Go ahead, fire away."

"Do you know why my father and I are here?"

"Truthfully no, but I'd like to know."

"I think I know, but we'll know for sure soon enough. Are you and Sagara seeing one another?"

He and I looked at one another and burst out laughing. Sano answered for the both of us. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It might just help me if I knew."

"Nope, Kao-chan is like a little sister to me. Besides she'd never be able to admit how in love with me she is seeing how stubborn she is."

I scoffed. "Yeah, Sano. 'I want you; I need you; oh baby; oh baby.'" I turned back to Aoshi, "Any more questions?"

"Are you persuasive when it comes to your dad?"

"Not really, he's strict with me."

"Kaoru, are you crazy?" Sano turned from me to Aoshi. "She has so much leeway with her dad and pretty much everyone she knows. This girl just doesn't take advantage of her amazing abilities."

"Hush Sano," I was sure I was blushing. "I just have very kind friends. You included."

"Okay, I'm done with the questions. I would tell you what they had to do with our visit, but it would deem hopeless." Aoshi then seemed to visibly draw within himself and create a shell. It was creepy to say the least.

"First question. Why don't you talk much? Is that why you don't like all the attention? Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends until you find people you'd prefer to sit with?"

"I never had a need to talk much. I don't like the attention because that makes it hard to do what I want to do. I don't want to be a burden on you or your friends."

"Misao-chan and Megumi would love to have your company and Sano?" I turned to him questioningly.

"Huh?" He had taken to chewing on a piece of fish bone leftover from last night's dinner. "What was that?"

"Would you like to have Shinomori-san sit with us at lunch?"

"Aoshi, please."

"Pardon me?"

"Call me Aoshi."

"Sure Aoshi. Call me Kaoru, or if you're daring, Kao-chan." I smiled at him. "So what do you say Sagara?"

"I don't mind. Maybe some cute girls will be willing to sit with us if we have Mr. Mysterious sit with us."

"Hey! Are you saying that Misao, Megumi, and I are not cute!" I looked at Sano daringly with my fist in his face.

"Whatever. In the immortal words of Yahiko, 'busu.'"

"Sano, run." The warning that Sano got came from Aoshi, not me as I began to chase after him. We quickly arrived at the dojo and I ran inside and grabbed my practice sword. I was planning on ramming it into his skull when we heard laughter. Sano stopped and I stood right next to him. We both turned to Aoshi, the origin of the noise.

"Hey ice man, aren't you melting the cold façade that's been in place all day?"

"Sano, when did you learn that what façade means? I thought that your head was too thick to let anything in?" I started to poke his head to as if prove my point.

" 'jou-chan. Don't push it." My dad chose that moment to walk around the corner with Shinomori-san, Aoshi's father behind him.

---------

We were all seated at the low table in the parlor room. The two fathers sat on one side, while I sat between Sano and Aoshi on the opposite side.

"Kamiya are you sure that you want that boy to be here during this," Shinomori paused as if searching for a word, "revelation?"

"Yes, Sano may stay. Children, I know you are very curious as to why we have all gathered here. Although you may not know it, Shinomori and I are long time friends and have know each other since grade school. We both opened our first dojo together but since have pursued other interests. Shinomori deals with major business corporations and handles most of the legal aspects of each. I on the other hand chose to continue with the dojos, opening a chain and continue teaching part-time."

Shinomori looked at us and nodded, and I turned to Sano and Aoshi to see if they had a clue as to where this conversation was leading. Aoshi sat there as still as a stone, where as I could read Sano's emotions, yet he didn't look anywhere as confused as I was feeling at that moment. My father continued, and I noticed Tae slip through the door. "When Aoshi-kun was born Shinomori and I decided to make a pack to allow our future progeny the opportunity to continue the friendship that we share. That day we decided that the Shinomori-Kamiya lines would be forever tied together. The only question was how. So far my wife and I had been blessed with no children and with her failing health I was more concerned with her than a pact."

"The answer came in you, Kaoru. One day your mother announced to the two families that she was and had been pregnant for some time. When you were born, you were a beautiful baby girl. You made your parents very proud. I decided and your parents agreed that when you and my son were old enough, you would be told of the arrangement."

"So Aoshi-san and I only have to be friends?" I let out a relieved breath of air. "I thought that something awful had happened to make you two come together like this and announce all this history and story about 'the pact.'"

"I don't think they're finished Kaoru-san."

"Wha-?"

Sano put a firm hand on my arm. "Just let them finish Kaoru."

Shinomori nodded at the boys as if they were correct in their assumptions. It was, however, my father who continued talking. "The day you were born Kaoru, we decided that the Kamiya and Shinomori lines would be joined together by marriage. From this day forth, Kamiya Kaoru and Shinomori Aoshi, you are engaged to be married."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Slow and Steady wins the race.

"Aoshi, you knew, didn't you." I was still in shock about the horrible proclamation. All Aoshi did was nod. "Well how are we going to get out of it? No offense Aoshi, but I have no intention on marrying you or anyone at this moment. I think that my father has gone insane at this moment and I want to blame your father for the cause. I mean, why is that the only way to tie the two family lines together? What were they going to do if my parents didn't have kids or only had boys? Marriage is currently out of the question."

"Karou-san, I don't mean to put a damper on things, but right now there is little we can do until our parents become reasonable. Let's just keep a civil attitude and work on a friendship, not marriage." Aoshi spoke with such clarity as though he had practiced those words to say.

"Okay. Well I guess then we need to get to know one another."

Sano scoffed at looked at me astonished. "Kao-chan, are you just going to sit here and listen to all of this? What happened to your fighting spirit?"

"Think about it Sano. If I wait and absorb all the information I need to know about the whole situation it will be easier for me to handle. Why go to battle unarmed?" Now it was late and time for dinner and I wanted to finish my homework. "Guys I think it may be time for you to go home. I want to finish my homework and it's time for dinner." I turned to Sano, "Are you going to walk me to school tomorrow?"

"Kaoru-san, I might be staying here, so I may walk you to school if you'd like." Aoshi interrupted before Sano had a chance to reply.

Sano glared at Aoshi and stepped in front of me, as if to hide me from Aoshi's view. "I'm walking her to school, buddy, because it makes me feel better. You're welcome to tag along, but you should know that I don't trust you yet, and you are definitely not going to be left alone with Kao-chan."

"I can assure you Sagara-san, that Kao-chan is perfectly safe with me. I am an honorable person and in my presence she will not come to harm."

"Still it doesn't mean that I trust you. All we know about you is some bizarre story that your father and Kamiya-san told us." Sano turned away from Aoshi and swept me up into a hug. "Sleep tight girly, and I will be here early tomorrow. Good evening Shinomori."

"Sano, call me when you get home. Be safe." I walked with him to the door, Aoshi close behind. When Sano was out of hearing I turned around to face Aoshi. "What was all that about you possibly staying here? Where did you stay when you arrived here? Also, what was going on between you and Sano, both of you being all macho going on about 'I will keep her safe' and the like? You both know that I have had extensive training in my father's sword-style plus a little something my uncle taught me. So?"

"My father believes that it would be best for the blossoming couple to spend all the time they can with one another. Unfortunately at the time I had no idea of whom he was referring. If you wish to retire at this moment I am certain that I will find something to do to entertain myself until dinner." He started to look around as if he would get inspiration from the simple hallway. I sighed.

"If you'd like you can spend the time in my room while I finish my homework and you could possibly start your own or you can wander about and do what you like."

"I think that I will follow you. Besides if we are to be friends we have to start somewhere."

"You know you are right. So let's start this all over again." I took a breath. "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Kaoru desu. Doozo yoro shiku." And I finished with a lovely bow.

Aoshi returned the common greeting and we went up the steps to my room.

-------------

It was late after dinner when I finally got shown to a room in the Kamiya household. My father certainly has let his sentimental side get the better of him in this situation. Kaoru-san and I are engaged…yeah, engaged in finding a way out of this so-called engagement. The two of us certainly have the potential of a friendship, but certainly I feel as though we lack any of the requirements for a romantic entanglement. Besides that other guy, Sano seems to be the one her heart leads her to trust and love. Hmmm… I will see tomorrow if there is anything there that I can use to dissuade our parents from their ridiculous plans.

-------------

Poor Missy. I feel pissed and yet at the same time I feel challenged and intrigued. For as long as I have know Kaoru she has never given way to her feelings of love in the way that's going to be required in a romantic situation. I know that she is very loving, open, willing to give her life for her family, friends, and her passions, but I don't think that I ever imagined her with a boyfriend, let alone a fiancé. It was like that time I met her uncle's student for the first time and he always had his arms linked with hers and they hugged all the time. I know I was jealous then, before that was I realized that that guy was like her cousin and that she did pretty much the same with me. Now I don't know what this feeling is. I mean I'm not in love with her. Am I?

------------

I woke up early remembering how Sano was going to walk with me to school. Then I remembered my fiancé situation. HA! Won't that make me so popular at school today? No matter how much I tease Sano, a lot of the girls at school really like him and tell me how envious they are of our close bond. I know that none of them bare a grudge against me, except possibly Yumi, but no true enemies. It's wonderful how they all just accept our friendship, even though they sometimes let me know that they think it's more than that. All I can do is laugh.

"Kaoru-chan, breakfast is ready and your friend Sano is down there already devouring a portion of the meal. Better get down there before he eats yours too." Tae had just come into the room as I retied the tie on my uniform.

"Thanks Tae. I don't think that he knows when to stop." I smiled at her and rushed downstairs only to be met with the sight of Sano glaring at Aoshi while Aoshi calmly stood as if waiting. Which indeed he was, waiting that is. And he was waiting for me. "Morning Sano. Good morning Aoshi-san. How are you both doing?"

" Hey there 'jou-chan. Mind telling me what this guy is doing here?"

"If you must know, since we are staying in the Kamiya's guest house, I thought that it would only be sensible to walk to school with the pair of you. Also it will grant me the opportunity to learn more about the school, and Kaoru." Aoshi seemed to elude coldness in his speech but Sano and I looked at him awed. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"You just spoke without being prompted and you spoke quiet a bit. We are just amazed, aren't we Sano?"

I didn't receive a response from him other than the nodding of his head.

---------------

On the way to school we talked of many a things. "You will absolutely love Misao-chan, but not as much as she will love you. She has so much energy and she-"

"Is a weasel girl that will either kick you in the head or throw a kunai at your head for any stupid comment."

"Which for you must be pretty often, huh Sagara." Sano looked as if he was about to attack Aoshi.

"Now boys. Settle down." I turned to each of them in turn. "Sano, Misao is not a weasel. Maybe slightly hyperactive, but don't call her a weasel. And Aoshi, don't be so insulting. Besides, you've just met, correction, we've all just met. There is no need to be so ill-mannered."

"All right Kaoru. I apologize Sagara."

"It's okay, buddy." Sano laughed it off. "But now do you see what I mean about this little girl?" He looped his arm over my shoulder. "She has everyone wrapped around her little finger. Tell you what. To make her happy, what do you say we all hang out later today, and you and I start over right now." Sano stopped right there and stuck his hand out. Aoshi didn't say anything except accept Sano's hand in his own. We continued on the way to school. I gave descriptions of everyone at school of course with Sano adding his own opinion to everything.

"Oh. My. Goodness. What did you do Kaoru? How did you get the beautiful Aoshi-sama to walk you to school?" We were in the middle of class and Misao was drooling and drooling hard core.

"I will tell you at lunch because I am sure that Megumi has the same questions."

"You are certainly right about that Kao-chan. I also want to know why that baka Rooster-head was walking with you as well."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Lunch Time, aka Story time.

"As you two know this is Aoshi Shinomori. Aoshi, this is Megumi and Misao. Girls, Aoshi's father and mine are long time friends so now they wish that Aoshi and I continue the same relationship that they have. So from now on Aoshi will be eating lunch with us until he decides not to."

"Yeah, the Ice-man has decided that he will be Kao-chan's best friend from now on."

"Sorry Sagara, do you already fill that position?"

"Aoshi, Sano," I growled in a warning, "I can't always baby-sit you two like this, so stop it." Watching the two of them act like this was frustrating. I threw up my hands. "Misao, Megumi, will one of you or perhaps the pair of you like to deal with these block heads for the rest of the day?"

"I would! I would! I will! Leave it to me Kaoru-chan and things will be safe in my hands!" She blushed when she realized how loud she's just been. Anxiously she turned and looked and Aoshi and Sano to realize that they were still occupied in their heated glare battle.

"Thanks Misao I knew I could count on you."

"Kaoru, since when have you started using terms like 'block heads?'" Megumi asked while popping a piece of tempura into her mouth.

I laughed and rubbed my cheeks in embarrassment, sure that they had turned red. "I think I must be picking it up from Kenshin. He uses strange sayings like that all the time." It seemed like Kenshin's name was the magic word, used to break the spell that still bound the boys.

"When was the last time you saw Ken?" Megumi asked, as I could swear the fox ears popped on top of her head and she glanced at Sano for a chance to make him jealous.

" Yeah, when was Himura around last?"

"Well, I think it was about two weeks ago. He came over and we went to the park with a packed lunch and a pair of kites. It was fun. By the way he asked that I tell you guys that he said hi." I continued eating, oblivious to Aoshi's questioning glance.

"What she is neglecting to mention is that Kenshin Himura is her long time crush and may be the love of her life," Megumi stated in a teasing tone.

"Ha! That is so true. Kaoru, how long have you been in love with Himura?" Misao just had to continue to add her two cents worth.

Sure that I was blushing brighter than a cherry tomato, I tried to reply, "I am not in love with Kenshin. He is one of my oldest friends and I admire him very much."

"Old is right, Aoshi, this guy they are talking about, he's cool and all, but he is old. He is like twenty-seven or twenty-eight."

"Your father allows you to be friends with people of that…age?" Aoshi looked a little more than confused for a split second before he steeled his features into something more passive.

"He's not that old! Besides, it's not as though Dad has much choice in who my friends are. I mean, would he really want me to be friends with Rooster-head here?" I jerked my thumb over at Sano.

"Hey! I resent that remark!"

"Don't you mean, you resemble that remark?"

"Weasel, don't get me started."

While they spent time arguing I told Aoshi a bit more about Kenshin. "One time I wandered out by myself after school, about…hmm…eight years ago? I was just ten and out of primary school. I went with some friends to an arcade and when it came time to go home, I found that I had left my things at school. I headed back and along the way saw a man sitting on a park bench seeming to be half a sleep. Curiosity got the better of me and I went to see if he was all right.

Turns out that he was just a graduate of medical school, in his first year of residency and had fallen asleep on the bench during one of his rare breaks. To thank me for my kindness he walked me to the school to collect my things since it was beginning to get dark and he said that no one should be out in the dark alone. I went home that day thinking that I would never see him again, but as it so happens my uncle came for a visit the next day and mentioned something about his 'baka denshi' being in town. My uncle told me that this baka was the only person that he had almost completely trained in his sword style and he asked me if I'd like to tag along and meet the baka.

So I went with my Uncle Hiko and you can only imagine my surprise when we met with Kenshin, the man from the park. Since then we have been good friends. And no matter what the others say, Kenshin and I are not romantically involved, nor are we ever likely to venture down that path. Right now he has a couple women that he's been dating, but I think he's getting to be really serious about this one, Tomoe. The only problem with that is the fact that she is all but engaged to a man by the name of Akira." I took a sip of my cold drink, and then took a deep breath as if I was going to continue, "That's pretty much the story of our friendship. Sorry the story took so long to tell."

"No, it is perfectly all right. I have some friends that I met in the most peculiar circumstances."

"Oh yeah? Please tell us. Tell the story Aoshi-sama!"

"Misao, did you just call Aoshi-san, Aoshi-sama? Oh hohoho! That is priceless!"

Misao had the decency to look a little ashamed as she quickly covered her mouth with both hands, and seeing as I was glad that she'd taken the attention away from me I was willing to cut her some slack.

"Guys, leave her alone. It was just a, uh, what was that Misao?"

Aoshi cut in, "It's odd that you should call me that Misao-san. My four friends that I was mentioning call me the same thing. Their reason behind it is linked to the story of how we all met. They were playmates for the Japanese-English Ambassador's son, and one day I was with my parents at a state function, met them, had an unforgettable experience, and made four great friends that insisted that I let them call me Aoshi-sama." Misao was about to try and pump him for more information when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Anyone up for something after school? I am thinking that we should show Aoshi some of the more interesting things to do here in Tokyo."

"Kaoru, we'll discuss this in class. For now, it's time to go. We will be seeing you later Aoshi-san. Bye Rooster head. Come along Misao." Megumi took the lead as Misao and I followed her to our next class, sparing the boys only a moment for a wave good-bye.

----------

"Kaoru, I know that there is more than you are letting on about everything. Rooster head may be your best friend, but there is only so much a boy can read. I on the other hand," I watched as Megumi threw her hair over her shoulder, "am quite intuitive and have a sense about me. Now spill. It's just you and me and whatever random patient comes into the office."

Megumi and I somehow landed nurse office aids the same period. It works for Megumi because she wants to be a doctor some day and even helps out our local doctor on the weekends, but for me, I think it's just a way to instill some patience in me. My teachers all love my enthusiasm, yet all comment that at times they wish I would just settle down. So here I was cornered in a position that would allow Megumi to grill me for the next hour.

"Well, do you remember that funny anime we used to watch, the one that led to us meeting Misao?"

"Ranma? I think I still have a poster of that somewhere in my room. Why?"

"Well, last night I experienced a little scene from that particular anime. My dad engaged me to his friend's son, who in this case happens to be Aoshi-"

"Oh my goodness. Really? No way. Your dad wouldn't do that would he? When you get married, I demand to be a bridesmaid. Here I thought that you would marry Ken-san. Oh wow."

"Megumi, stop doing your Misao act for a moment. We aren't getting married. We are simply trying to bind our time until our dads regain some semblance of sanity before we make them change their minds. It is simply ridiculous." I spun around to face her. "And you may not, I repeat, may not tell anyone, especially Misao about this. Sano knows because my dad said he could be there for the announcement. Megumi, you know that I don't know anything about stuff like being a wife or even a girlfriend, what is my dad thinking?" I sighed, and so did she.

"I don't know Kaoru. I don't know."

AN: Do you think that Kaoru should end up with Aoshi, Sano, or Wild Card. Let me know and maybe I will get this finally finished.


End file.
